Options
by Backroads
Summary: Why Fiona did what she did.


Fiona didn't wait long before leaving. No real reason to hang around, trying to watch through the thick darkness of the water for what was definitely not coming back. At least... at least she didn't think he would be coming back. No, they.

She bit her lip hard as she moved through the halls, trying her best not to cry as it all came crashing brutally back upon her. A kiss. What was that all about? She had seen what that had done to him. She had clearly seen the way he had looked after she had done it. Anger. Hurt. Something else.

She had to kiss him, after what she had just done. She had to go ahead and kiss him. Practically give them up to Count Olaf, that monster. Lie right in front of them. And then, when they offered, not going.

But it was too late for that. They were gone, he was gone, and she had not climbed in with them. Her one break for freedom. A single chance to get somewhere, somewhere besides this submarine. All responsibility would fade away, and she could be free. Find her stepfather, be with Klaus. Be somewhere, doing something helpful.

She gave the wall a sharp kick as she passed. Maybe she should have gone.

"So they escaped, huh?"

Fiona hadn't notice the other figure in the hall, just around the corner. Surprising, considering the size of the place.That was the thing about life aboard a submarine; you rarely had a moment to yourself. Before, she hadn't minded. Before.

She didn't even mind now. This was her brother. She shook her head, blinking back more tears. "Yes. They're gone."

Fernald's eyes were on her, tight and warm. He hadn't looked at her that way in years. Not since before he had disappeared. "You're going to be in trouble for that, you know."

"I don't care. You were the one who recommended me."

He sighed, running a hook down the wall with a delicate screech. "True, Fiona."

She hated the sight of those... things. Why wouldn't he tell her what had happened? Why hadn't he at least tried to make contact with her after running away. He had once told her they were all each other had. How easy it would be to shout that out right now, make him pay. But there really wasn't any time for stuff like that anymore. Things that didn't matter. He was back. After losing her stepfather, at least God had done enough to send her brother back.

Maybe that's why she hadn't gone.

"You could have left with him, you know," he said softly. There was a hug waiting there, but apparently he didn't dare give her another. Not yet. "Fiona, I... I think you should have left with them."

The rage was revamped. She recoiled with a snarl. "So you just want me out of your life again?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were trying to!" A lie. A boldface lie to add to everything else. Now she was crying. The tears wouldn't stay back any longer. She sank a weak fist at him.

He didn't even try to defend himself. "Fiona, if you had any idea... If you had any idea what these people are like..."

She didn't want to listen. "Shut up!"

Instinctively he raised his hand--hook. Then, with a cringe, he lowered it. "Fiona, I said what I said to save your life. Whatever would have been done to the Baudelaires would have happened to you as well. If we just... play along... we might escape later."

"Play along," she echoed, nodding against her will. Of course. That's what she had done. Play along. Save her own life. "But... but we were supposed to escape, weren't we?"

"I was serious. I would have come with you."

"But Stepfather..." Perhaps the wrong word. What had happened between them? She still remembered when the two of them had been fine, her brother, their stepfather. Before chaos stepped in for destruction.

Fernald sniffed, his gaze dropping. "I really don't want to hear about that. There are too many things you don't know about."

She nodded again, feeling her anger weaken. There wasn't enough energy to keep anything going. "Did you... did Count Olaf kill him?"

To her relief, he shook his head. "Not that Olaf wouldn't have. But this place was empty. We did nothing."

"You could have done something."

He turned, starting off again down the hall. "No, I couldn't have. Not right now. But I promise we'll try again. Especially... since you didn't leave with the Baudelaires."

She really didn't want to be alone. Not in this place, not right now. With a small cry she ran after him. "So you really think I should have left?"

He nodded, murmuring something. Then, "It might have been safest for you."

Silence. Just the sound of their footsteps echoing against the metal.

Fiona took a deep breath, once again trying to calm herself. Like that would ever happen. She was trapped here. Until they could get off. She was stuck in this awful place with these awful people. She really should have left with them. But that was impossible now. And even then...

Another deep breath, focusing her voice. "If I had left," she said softly. "They would have killed you."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him smile.

_**The End.**_


End file.
